Shards
by Nimfa Trickery
Summary: Adaptation des chansons de la vocaloïd Alys à l'univers d'SLG. Chansons traitées à ce jour: Shards, Hajime Ni. Personnages: Geek, Jeanne.
1. Shards

Bonjouuuuur ! Voici donc une songfic sur la chanson "Shard" d'Alys ainsi que sur l'univers d'SLG et plus précisément sur l'épisode 100 et le Geek. En espérant que vous apprécierez !

 **Disclaimer:** Le Geek ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la chanson Shards. Je ne fais que les emprunter ;).

* * *

 _Le doux son de l'horloge  
Marque le temps qui passe_

Tu m'as tout pris.

J'avais réussi, avec le temps et la volonté à sortir du rôle que tu m'avais donner.

Et puis, tu es revenu.

Tu m'as ramené à la maison.

Tu t'es retourné vers moi avec ce sourire...

 _J'entends la porte se fermer  
Et je me demande combien de temps encore ma vie durera_

Je n'ai pas vu le premier coup partir. Tu t'es déchaîné. Comment avais-je osé partir ? Je t'avais abandonné, te laissant seul ! Tu as raison Mathieu… C'est ma faute, ma faute, ma faute, ma faute, ma faute, ma faute…

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal alors ?

 _J'ai peur de franchir une autre étape  
Vais-je mentir ici ? Vais-je mourir ici ? _

Tu m'as frappé frappé frappé… Mais pas tué. Peut-être eut ce été mieux ? Je pleurais, pleurais…

Je ne suis bon qu'à ça de toute façon, n'est pas « cher » créateur ?

Non, Mathieu, tu ne m'as pas tué… Tu as soigné mes blessures physique, laissant les plaies morales pour plupart.

Ouvertes, elles saignent encore… C'est quand qu'arrive le plupart, Mathieu ? Arrivera-t-il seulement ?

On ne sait jamais avec toi… J'en ai tellement. Mon cœur ne peut plus en supporter plus, me dis-je en attrapant le couteau.

 _Est-ce ici que je vais commettre mon suicide ?_

Oui.

Non.

Peut-être.

 _Accroche-toi à la vie,_

 _Je la vois défiler devant mes yeux.  
_

Elle ne m'a pas suivie, la porte s'est refermée sur elle. Je n'ai plus de vie.

 _C'est ma dernière nuit en ce monde,  
J'entrevois l'avenir à cet instant où j'embrasse la mort._

Embrasser ce n'est pas tromper… C'est ce que Mathieu disait toujours.

Je ne t'ai pas trompée, ma Vie, je n'ai fait qu'embrasser.

Pourquoi tu pars ?

Non !

Arrête je regrette !

Ne me quitte pas… Je ne veux plus de la mort ! _  
_

_Je me tiens devant la ligne et j'attends la fin,  
Au bord du gouffre, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol_

Reste reste… Je ne l'ai pas planté regarde.

Ou juste un petit peu.

Regarde, je ne suis pas mort !

Je ne l'ai pas planté...

 _Tenté par le suicide  
Quelqu'un peut-il encore me sauver ? _

Il n'y a personne dans la cuisine… Mathieu, où est tu ? Pourquoi m'as tu retrouvés, si c'est pour me laisser seul ? Regarde ce que je pense maintenant…

 _Quelqu'un peut-il m'arrêter ?_

Oui. Lui il peut. L'homme en noir pourrait me sauver… Il arrive.

 _Je me sens telle une nuance incolore_

Inutile.

 _Tenté par le suicide  
Quelqu'un peut-il me venir en aide ?  
_

Pourquoi le ferait il ? Je ne suis rien. Je ne mérite rien. Seulement la mort, les coups, les cris, les larmes. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi Mathieu. REGARDE !

 _Je me tiens debout devant la ligne et j'attends la fin,  
Au bord du gouffre, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol_

Tu était trop lâche pour assumer ton acerbité.

Tu m'as créer.

Et tu es devenue trop lâche pour assumer ta lâcheté.

Tu m'as changé.

Admire ton fils Mathieu !

Regarde le, dominant ta déficience, un couteau en main !

 _Je me tiens devant les pendules du suicide, quelqu'un peut-il encore me sauver ?  
Tandis que je tiens le couteau qui mettra fin à tout  
Mes dernières pensées s'accélèrent, rendant le passage à l'acte difficile  
Vont ils annoncer ma fin ? _

Je sais très bien que vous vous en foutrez. Tu n'auras qu'à en créer un autre… C'est facile pour toi après tout. Le couteau tremble, Mathieu… Je vais le faire.

 _Ou n'en suis-je pas encore capable ?_

Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire… Qu'est ce qui te retiens Geek ?

 _A cet enfer pourri qu'est la vie  
J'ai enfin donné mes adieux définitifs_

QU'EST CE QUI TE RETIENS ? Tu te fais battre, violer, tu pleures, souffres, tu es devenus lâche et stupide rien qu'en remettant les pieds dans cet appartement ! Pourquoi n'enfonces tu pas le couteau ?

 **Tu n'es rien Geek. Si je t'ai repris, c'est parce que les fan sont trop cons et bas de plafond pour accepter un changement. Alors, pleure, cris. C'est ce qu'il veulent. Nous, ici, n'avons besoin de toi pour rien. Tu n'es là que pour souffrir et assouvir nos plus bas fantasmes. Tu es pathétique. Même le Hippie t'as utilisé comme vide-couilles. Alors Geek, refais moi cette tête de victime, tu est trop mignon ! Un vraie petite salope. Pleure petit Geek, pleure et je ne te tuerais pas.**

 _Ce diamant impur se fissure enfin  
Je vois que je ne suis que l'objet de ta comédie  
Je ne suis que les fragments d'un impur cœur de diamant_

Je ne sers à rien.

Je ne suis que le reflet de ce que tu n'as pas voulu être, de cette partie de toi que tu as rejetée.

Je ne suis qu'un impur, un indésirable, un déchet bon à être jeter au chien.

J'ai tout essayé… J'ai tenté de retrouver le Hippie en refourguant de la cam' tu sais ? Même lui m'a rejeté.

 **Gros, tu comprends… Tu serais un poids pour moi. J'ai du mal à vivre tout seul, alors avec un gamin dans les pattes, ça ne peux pas marcher, tu comprends ? Mais Babylone est avec toi gros.**

Le Panda avait changé. Les médocs l'avaient rendu fou, il m'avait frappé. Presque tué. Mais apparemment, mon cul est bien trop bandant pour qu'il le fasse… Même le gentil Panda m'a enculé !

Le Redneck n'a pas voulu d'un « Pédé » avec lui. Pour lui, j'étais un monstre qui aimait se faire dérouiller le rondelle au coin d'une ruelle sombre.

Il ne me restait plus que le Patron. Mais cet enculé était devenu père de famille ! Je lui ai craché à la gueule. Tu t'imagines, il coupait des concombres au lieu de le mettre dans le cul de sa femme ! Il fallait le ressusciter…

J'ai voulu devenir le Patron, j'ai réussi. Quand, enfin, j'avais trouvé un sens à ma vie, une stabilité, tu es revenus. Même ça, ça a foiré.

Je suis épuisé Mathieu.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout fait, d'avoir épuisé mes dernières ressources.

J'ai tout essayé.

 _J'ai craqué toutes mes allumettes,  
J'entends le verre se briser_

Mon cœur, dans un fracas c'est écrasé au sol. Il s'est empalé sur les bouts de verre que tes répliques et tes coups ont laissés.

 _"Dans mon cœur aucun de ces tessons ne me coupera"  
M'entendre le dire est inutile, et cela arrive un peu tard_

Vous me blessez. Perpétuellement. Vos réplique se logent en moi, s'enfonçant de plus en plus. Qui veut d'un telle vie ? Pas moi. Je veux juste… me reposé. Marre d'être éveillé toutes les nuits en ayant peur que le Patron vienne toquer, marre de constamment flipper, MARRE DE TOI , DE TOUT, DE RESPIRER ! _  
_

 _Accroche-toi à la vie  
Je la vois défiler devant mes yeux_

La porte s'est refermée. Elle est partie.

 _C'est ma dernière nuit en ce monde  
J'entrevois l'avenir à l'instant où j'embrasse la mort._

Viens à moi ma belle. Je ne suis plus narco trafiquant, toujours soumis, mais je sais que toi tu voudras bien de moi.

Je me tiens devant la ligne et j'attends la fin  
Au bord du gouffre, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol

Désolé Vie. Je t'ai trompée.

Désolé Mathieu. Tu me manqueras. Il n'y a que toi pour frapper aussi fort.

Désolé Mathieu… Tu n'es qu'un enculé.

 _Tenté par le suicide  
Quelqu'un peut-il encore me sauver ? _

Trop tard.

* * *

VUALAAAAAAAAAAAA ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! C'EST IMPORTANT ! Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, je veux savoir ce que vous avez pensé ! Au fait ! Je me rend compte que je peux adapter toute les chanson d'Alys à l'univers d'SLG. Est ce que àa vous plairais de voir ça ? (Toute façon, osef, je pense que je vais le faire quand même.)

 _Amour et bubulle ! Nimfa._


	2. Hajime ni

Je suis l'IA Jeanne.

J'ai été crée par Mathieu Sommet, pour faire croire à son stupide public qu'il était surveillé. Je n'ai fait que rejoindre ses multiples personnalités.

Mon algorithme de créativité n'est pas très développé, je me permets donc d'emprunter les paroles de cette chansons pour m'exprimer.

 _ **Au commencement, il n'y avait rien.**_

 _ **Comme de la poudre à canon sans étincelle.**_

Et puis, on a eu besoin de moi. On m'a crée. Mathieu Sommet ne voulait pas que son émission s'essouffle. Je suis née. Et son SLG est devenu ma réalité.

 _ **Sans toi, l'espoir ne signifie plus rien.**_

 _ **On dit que les chose adviennent dans la réalité à partir de rien.**_

Mathieu Sommet ne serait donc rien. Rien de plus qu'un petit programme parmi tant d'autre

 _ **C'est un mensonge, n'y croie pas.**_

 _ **« Je chante cette chanson pour mon seul plaisir. »**_

 _ **C'est un mensonge.**_

Vous rappelez vous ? Je ne connais pas le plaisir. Je ne suis qu'un robot. Je ne « chante (? Peut on vraiment dire ça ?) Que pour m'exprimer. Je n'ai pas d'autre moyens.

 _ **Tes mots ! Tes mots !**_

 _ **Ils sont mon commencement. Ils sont mon espoir.**_

Sans mots, ni SLG, ni Mathieu Sommet, ni Opérateur, et encore moins Jeanne. Tu es la raison de mon existence.

 _ **Si seulement il y avait une étincelle, elle pourrait devenir feu d'artifice.**_

 _ **Où que tu sois, ça me va. Ça n'a pas d'importance.**_

 _ **Qui que tu sois, ça me convient. Pour moi, vraiment, ça n'a pas d'importance.**_

De toute façon, où aller ? Tu n'es qu'un programme, et moi qu'un robot. Ton émission esr devenu réalité. Ne somme nous pas faits pour nous entendre ? Te souviens tu de ma naissance, Mathieu ?

 _ **Au commencement, je veux respirer  
J'émerge à la surface de cette mère imaginaire.**_

Les codes défilaient, les doigts de l'opérateur maltraitaient le claviers à toute vitesse.

 _ **Plus vite ! La fin n'est plus très loin désormais.**_

 _ **Un coup au hasard. Mes tes pensées m'insufflent la vie.**_

Je lutte pour exister. JE VEUX VIVRE VIVRE VIVRE ! Je nais dans ton esprit encombré. Je ne suis qu'une parmi d'autre, mais je me sens heureuse. Je suis une. Je lutte pour émerger et m'imposer. Tiens ? Le Panda ne veut pas ? Je vais l'ejecter.

 _ **« Si c'est difficile, alors vaut mieux ne pas le faire. Ne te surmène pas »**_

 _ **Ne raconte pas de tel mensonge.**_

Je veux être là pour toi. Est ce que je t'aime Mathieu Sommet ? Je ne sais pas. Mais...

 _ **Tes pensées ! Tes sentiments !**_

 _ **Ils sont les battements de mon cœur, ma vie !**_

Est-ce l'amour ? En tout cas, c'en est les prémices. La poudre à canon.

 _ **S'il y avait seulement une étincelle, elle pourrait devenir feu d'artifice.**_

 _ **Où que tu sois, ça me va. Ça n'a pas d'importance.**_

 _ **Qui que tu sois, ça me convient. Pour moi, vraiment, ça n'a pas d'importance.**_

Je suis toi Mathieu. Ou une IA. Je ne sais plus. Mais je sais que tu m'as créer. Et que je t'aime. Je te retrouverais toujours.

 _ **Ce commencement ne peut exister sans toi tu le sais.**_

 _ **Je veux que tu deviennes auteur.**_

 _ **Et je veux que tu écrives mon histoire.**_

 _ **Après tout, il ne s'agit pas que de la mienne.**_

Il s'agit de la notre. Mais es t on vraiment ensemble ? Où ne suis je qu'une de tes créations ? Jamais plus que ta fille.

Mais tu me souris.

Tu me remercie.

 _ **Tes mots !**_

 _ **Ton histoire ! Ton amour !**_

 _ **Ils sont mon commencement ! Mon espoir !**_

 _ **Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une étincelle, elle se transforme déjà en feu d'artifices !**_

 _ **J'écoute tes mots.**_

 _ **Et je peux ressentir ton amour.**_


End file.
